Six Wackey Weddings and Over the Week Honeymoons
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: Rating WILL go up! Anyhoo, our favorite Yu Yu Boys are getting, dare I say it, married? To whom? Even Koenma and Hiei as well? Oh god, help me now before this goes over the line! God, I suck at summarys...please R&R!
1. The Pain of Marriage

Oh god, my FIRST rated R story!! Well, my soon-to-be rated R story…ehehe…dear god help me.

PFD: Mwhaha!

Anime: And my writing partner is back as well…

PFD: What?!

Anime: -Sweat drops- Oh well…onward, if you dare to defiy my new way of being psychotic!

DISCLAIMER-Don't own squat...

* * *

Chapter 1- The Pain of Marriage

Yusuke; who was decked in a black tuxedo; was waiting up at the alter for his bride to be a.k.a. Keiko.

-Inside brides room thing-

"Keiko you're so lucky to be getting married," Yukina said in a lilac dress with a flower headband.

"But your getting married to Kuwabara later," Keiko pointed out while wearing a white dress.

"I know," Yukina said sweetly, "Uh…Sapphire why aren't you in a dress."

This question was directed toward a Hispanic girl of Yusuke's height with black hair that reached her ass and had ice blue eyes.

"I don't wear dresses," Sapphire said in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Oh crap it's about to start!" a Filipino girl about Sapphire's height with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and glasses yelled, "Go, go, go!"

"I'm going Kayori!" Keiko said as the other girl pushed her out the door.

-Chapel-

In Yusuke's side of the pews sat Atsuko. In Keiko's side there were her parents, her friends from school, etc. Up at the alter on Yusuke's right were Hiei, Kuwabara, Youko and Kurama. And behind the alter was the child molesting priest staring at Hiei as though he was a little boy. At the organ sat a blonde girl shorter then Hiei with blue eyes in a lilac dress.

"Why's Alex at the organ?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged. Keiko then stepped inside the church along with Sapphire, Kayori, Yukina Shizuru, and Botan. Just then Alex started playing the organ, and it wasn't wedding music. Instead it was baseball music.

"Charge!" Yusuke yelled, "What!?" he asked as everyone looked at him.

"Alex play the right song!" Sapphire yelled.

"Never!" Alex yelled playing the baseball song again.

Sapphire then threw a bottle at her shorter friend. Alex grumbled and took the place by Keiko who was now up at the alter as the real organist got behind the instrument. The child molesting priest then began the vows and stuff.

"Do you take Keiko to be your wife?' the child molesting priest asked.

"Hell yeah! Er- I mean I do," Yusuke stated.

"Do you take Yusuke as your husband?"

"I do," Keiko said.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Yusuke immediately grabbed Keiko and started making out with her and it wasn't hard to tell what he was trying to do. There was a loud SLAP sound and they saw Yusuke with a red handprint on his face.

"Pervert!" Keiko yelled.

"And he's all yours," Sapphire said.

"Oh and Yusuke save it for the honeymoon," Youko suggested.

"You stay out of it fox boy!" Kayori yelled.

"Who is your husband to be," Alex said.

Kayori squeaked at the thought.

"Thankfully I'm the only one of us not getting married," Alex stated proudly.

"Yeah but so is Hiei," Yusuke said suggestively.

"Bastard!" Alex yelled.

-Outside-

The two newly weds drove off in a brand new car, that someone on Keiko's side had given them.

"Hey wait can Yusuke drive?" Alex asked.

They all looked at each other.

"I don't think he does," Kurama said.

"Run away!" Alex yelled running back to the church yelling 'sanctuary' and found the child molesting priest hitting on Hiei.

The church bells rang an hour later to signal the next wedding of the day. Kuwabara and Yukina's…

* * *

That was short on my terms…

PFD: Shut up.

Anime: What?! It was! Oh well, I'll wait til I get at least 3 or 4 reviews before I go on…please, R&R!

Anime-fangirl1


	2. Tears Are Shed

0o Ooh…reviews! Didn't think that they'd come THIS fast! Oh well, thankies to you all so much!

PFD: -Stares-

Anime: What?

PFD: Nothing…

Anime: -.- Oh…thanks.

PFD: Your welcome! -Happy Face-

Anime: Ehehe…onward!

DISCLAIMER-Don't own shit…oh yay, second cuss word of the day!

* * *

Chapter 2 Tears Are Shed

Everyone that should be there filed into the church. Yusuke was playing the 'Sugarplum Fairy' on the organ. Kurama walked over to him.

"You're rather good at that Yusuke," Kurama commented.

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke smiled, a bit overly cocky as he leaned his arm on the organ and yet the song was still playing.

"Uh…I can explain," Yusuke laughed nervously at the small problem that bestowed upon his lying ass.

The organist then came over and kicked Yusuke off and he went next to Kuwabara, Youko and Kurama. Hiei however was being restrained like Hannibal Lector for obvious reasons. The child molesting priest then started walking up to the alter to start the ceremony, but when he caught sight of Hiei, the child molesting priest then grabbed the back of the dolly he (AN: Meaning our favorite Fire-boy-Jaganshi-person-thingy-person) was being propped up in.

"I'll just go banish the demons out of this child," the priest smiled as he started to wheel the Jaganshi away to a back room.

Hiei struggled until he fell over and was left in the aisle like that while the priest walked up to start the ceremony. Then began with the blah, blah, blah stuff.

"Do you take Yukina to be you're wife?" he asked.

"I do!" Kuwabara said happily, grinning like the cute idiot he was. (AN: That wasn't intended...but hey, can't blame him.)

"And do you take Kazuma to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do," Yukina replied, smiling the innocent smile.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be together please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest called out.

Hiei tried yelling out but was too busy being gagged by a sock.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest finished.

Kuwabara then gave Yukina a small peck on the lips and everyone could have sworn the temperature grew about twenty degrees.

-Outside-

"Throw it!" Keiko yelled among the other girls trying to catch the bouquet.

Yukina threw it over her shoulder to the crowd it flew over all their heads and landed right on Alex's then stayed there.

"I sense bad things brewing in my future," Alex said taking the flowers off her head.

Yusuke then threw Hiei over at her.

"Marry him!" Yusuke yelled.

They landed in a little pile of swirly eyed demons.

"Yusuke you jackass..." Alex drowned, passing out.

* * *

Hiei's pissed…

PFD: -Hiding-

Anime: -Stares- Whaddya doin'?

PFD: Hiei's pissed…whaddya think?!

Anime: -Blinks- Oh yeah…next chapter's gonna be really fun…

PFD: NO!!!!!

Anime: Um…yeah…anyhoo, this was the 'EDIT-ed' version...since a certain someone...-gives PFD a look-wouldn't leave me alone...

PFD: What!?

Review Responses-

Arai- Why thank you! I'm happy you liked the story. Thanks for the first review and hope you like this chapter as well!

AngelOfSilentDeath- LOL, why thank you. Yeah, funny…anyhow, thankies for my second review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

HieiFan666- LOL, really? I'm really glad ya like it so far. Yeah, 'bout Alex and Hiei…-mumbles-… and all the Yu Yu people lived happily ever after! The end! LOL, sorry, I was bored and I didn't wanna ruin it for everyone here…so I thank ye for the lovely third review and I hope you liked this current one!

Kayko15- I thank ye for this lovely review! Yeah, I know it's weird, but look how it proves how psychotic **_people_** can be when they stay up til 6 in the damn morning making up damn chapters for this damn story!! -Pants- -Blinks- Uh…excuse me…-coughs- ANYHOO, yeah, thanks for the early warning, I'll keep it in mind. Thank you again! Sorry if I scared ya…

- I thank ye for this lovely review! Yeah, I know it's weird, but look how it proves how psychotic can be when they stay up til 6 in the damn morning making up damn chapters for this damn story!! -Pants- -Blinks- Uh…excuse me…-coughs- ANYHOO, yeah, thanks for the early warning, I'll keep it in mind. Thank you again! Sorry if I scared ya…

Summoner-of-the-Silver-Wolf- LOL, really? I'm glad you really liked it so far! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Psychicfiredemoness- Ah…speak of the devil…hi Alex. Oops, sorry. Anyhoo…thanks for the review. My co-authoress reviews me, I feel loved! Tell Hiei I'm sorry, but this story is way too good to stop at just one freakin' chapter! Mwhaha! My apologizes…NOT!!! Mwhahahaha!!! -Runs off-

****

SPECIAL APOLOGIZES-

Inuyddam- NANI?! Aiyahhh?! I forgot about you! GOMEN!!!! GOMEN!!!! I'm am soooooooooooo sorry!!! Your review is just as important as everyone else's! I am so sorry! -Bows for the next few hours- Aiyahh…sorry again… -Throws a bunch of different expression-ized Hiei's- If that were possible…o0

Anime-fangirl1


	3. The Run Away Bride

Mwhahaha!!! It's here, the Hiei Wedding part! Maddy-chan, Jessica-chibi-chan, if your reading this, I apologize GREATLY!!!!

PFD: Why me?! Out of all the damn people, WHY me?!

Anime: You asked for it…

PFD: Did NOT!!

Anime: Did too…

PFD: NOT!!

Anime: Too…

PFD: NO!!!

Anime: Yes…

PFD: IIE!!!!!!

Anime: Hai…

-And thus the argument continues-

DISCLAIMER-Sorry, don't own a thing…

* * *

Chapter 3- The Run Away Bride

Alex came out of her daze to hear funeral music playing and to find herself up at the alter in a black wedding dress.

"Sapphire! This is a wedding not a funeral!" Keiko hissed.

"Wedding!? Who's wedding!?" Alex yelled and turned to her side to see Hiei there.

"No way in hell! I'm not marrying Jagan boy!" she yelled making a run for the doors.

"We got a runner! Get her!" Sapphire yelled as the organist took over _again_!(AN: I hope this person gets paid more then he/she is suppost too…)

She almost got to the doors when Hiei caught her and dragged her back to the alter with her flailing and trying to escape his overly tight grip on her waist.

"Ahem," she turned to see a demon priest instead of a human one.

Then also came the sounds of loud sobbing and everyone turned to see Mukuro and a tall red haired girl with orange eyes crying in a back corner. The very few people there sweat dropped.

"Why is my sister here?" Alex asked.

"Cause I wanted to come!" the orange eyed girl cried.

"Oh shut up Singe!" Alex yelled, "Uh….then why's Mukuro here?"

That no one knew the answer to…but were still curious, themselves.

"Uh…don't cry you guys you can have him!" Alex said still trying to escape his evil grip.

"Really?" they both sounded hopeful.

"No," Hiei replied finally getting the flailing girl to the alter.

The demon priest then began, "Dearly beloved-"

"We're not beloved!" Alex snapped and interrupted.

"Uh…right," the priest said continuing.

"Do you take this overly short Fire-Jaganshi to be your wife," the priest said.

Someone suddenly yelled, "FREEDOM!!!!"

They turned to see that Alex had somehow escaped and was at the doors in a flash she was back up at the alter.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" she cursed, twitching.

"Well do you take this shorter then you girl as a mate?" the priest inquired.

"What?!" Alex yelled once more, only to get whacked on the head, _again_.

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

The priest didn't continue.

"Fine. I do," Hiei growled.

"And do you take this taller then you fire demon as your mate?" the priest asked.

"No, no! I don't and never will!" She shouted once again.

Hiei glared death at the priest.

"Um…I now pronounce you demon mates! You may kiss and or mark the submissive!" the priest said in intimidation.

'I better hell get paid more for this…' the demon priest added mentally.

Hiei tried to kiss Alex but she covered her mouth with her hand. He growled at her for this.

"Hey Alex!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him in the pews.

"Nothing," he replied.

She twitched and turned back only to be kissed by the two inch taller demon.

"NO!!!" She screamed running out the doors.

"And now they're married," Sapphire said.

-After Wedding…thingy-

"How the hell do I of all people, _humans_ or _demons_ get married?! And to Hiei?!" Alex fumed looking through the yellow pages for a divorce lawyer, "Out of ALL the people in this damn forsaken hell!"

"You really wanna know?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes!" Alex replied throwing the book behind her.

"Well after you passed out cause Yusuke threw Hiei on you he dragged you into this one room and ya didn't come out for about four hours but there were some really interesting noises coming from the room," Sapphire replied, as if were a everyday thing.

"What!?" Alex gasped.

"I'm just kiddin'," Sapphire laughed.

"What really happened?" Alex asked.

"You weren't supposed to tell her truth Sapph," Kayori sighed, inwardly and shook her head at the same time.

"What!?" Alex gasped again.

"Actually we don't know what happened," Kurama spoke walking over.

"Mind your own business foxling!" Alex snapped.

"You were yelling we could here you on the other side of the church," Yusuke said, "I think that Hiei got ya real drunk last night and since you're gonna have his kid now it's only natural that ya got married."

"Yusuke you sick asshole!" Alex yelled, hitting him.

"I think he's just trying to get your sister away from him that or he's gonna cheat on ya with her," Youko added.

"Maybe your sister's pretty damn hot," Yusuke drooled.

"Yusuke!" Keiko slapped him.

"What it's true!" Yusuke replied.

"Well she is, I wonder why Hiei didn't choose her instead?" Youko thought out loud.

"Youko!" Kayori yelled, hitting her groom-to-be.

"Gee…thanks for making me feel better guys," Alex said sarcastically.

Just then Hiei walked over.

"You! Why did I marry you?!" Alex yelled and pointed at him.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

* * *

Amusing ain't it? And there's something wrong with this damn story!! I've already edited it 6 freaking times but it still doesn't wanna work with me! -Complains-

PFD: NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Anime: -Stops complaining and stares-

PFD: -Goes up to Anime and starts shaking her- This isn't fair, this isn't fair, THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!

Anime: -Becomes REALLY dizzy-

PFD: -Stops shaking her- You okay, man?

Anime: -Passes out-

PFD: -Sweat drop- Oops…uh…review?

Review Responses-

Inuyddam- I repeat…I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I know I added a response, but then again, this damn story doesn't wanna work with me!! But thanks for stayin with me, your reviews are just as important as everyone else's and I just now repeated myself…-.- Thankies through and here's a weird looking but still cute looking Hiei plushie…thingy…thing. -Bows-

Hatori Obsesser- Ooh…Fruits Basket Fan! I love Hatori-san, but I kinda love Kyo-kun better! -Huggles her Kyo-kun in Cat form Plushie- But anyway, do you really think so? Thankies! Oh and I also thank ye for the review as well!

Hyperaquafairy- You my dear, have the most interesting penname!! I LOVE IT!!! Hehe…anyway, thanks for the nice review, I really appreciate it! Yeah, poor Yukina and Hiei…but I kinda feel sorry for Kuwabara as well, he sure is one hell of a idiot, but he means well. Plus, I happen to LOVE his Spirit Flyswatter attack! And he has a good heart…basically, I really don't hate him THAT much…he's just another idiot like Yusuke, just not as cute…and the fact outta the four of them, Kuwabara is the second to have morals.

Princess Kandra- Oh why thank you! Thanks for the review and about Youko…um…I guess? As for Alex and Hiei…I think this chapter told you that already…

Psychicfiredemoness- There, ya happy?! I FIXED IT!!! Well, there's still a few things wrong with it…but this story hates me…thanks for the review though…-smiles-

Arai- LOL, yeah…scary…so whaddya think?

Summoner-of-the-Silver-Wolf- LOL, yeah! Hehe…couldn't help it, at least it's funny…in a way…well about Alex and Hiei, I think this chapter explained it all…ne? Hehe, thanks for the review as well!

AngelOfSilentDeath- Weeeee! LOL, sorry, but anyway, yeah thanks and your welcome. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of the story…for whenever I get my next update up!

YuYuHakushofan- LOL, yeah. Poor Hiei…well, I think this chapter as explained on who's getting married next. Thankies for the review too!

Anime-fangirl1


	4. Silver Fox Rock!

PFD- Mwhaha! It's now Kayori's turn to suffer!

Anime: -Plays Silent Night on her own electric piano thingy-

PFD: -Realizes that she's talking to herself- ANIME!!!! -Twitches-

Anime: -Looks up- What?

PFD: Ya mind?

Anime: No.

PFD: -Sweat drop-

Sapphire: -Comes running in, pushes Anime off the electric piano thingy and starts playing 'Fur Elites'-

Anime: Hey!

DISCLAIMER-Don't' own a thing…except the electric piano thingy!

* * *

Chapter 4-Silver Fox Rock

"Okay, who's getting married now?" Kayori asked.

"Uh…you are," Sapphire replied.

"Oh yeah," she replied making the other girls sweat drop.

-10 minutes later-

Kayori began walking up to the alter with the beginning of the wedding song playing but it soon became the funeral song.

"Alex quit that!" Kayori ordered, her arms flailing about, sending her bouquet toward Boton, who caught it, sweat dropped as she looked at Koenma, who blinked, then quickly gave it back to the bride-of-the-hour. (AN: I'm so good with run on sentences…)

"You dropped this…" the Grim Reaper, smiled. Kayori stopped and looked at Boton.

"Oh, thank you…" Kayori sweat dropped and walked on as Boton left for her seat.

"Make me!" Alex replied after that small conversation between the bride and Boton and also in this new and improved bullet proof glass organist container thing.

Sapphire threw a bottle at it and it bounced off. Alex had a fit of evil laughter and then suddenly stopped.

"I'm done," she said then started playing Christmas music on the organ.

A few people sighed, a few people shook their heads, and a few people sweat dropped. Then Alex began playing Jingle Bell Rocks.

"Silver Fox, Silver Fox, Silver Fox rocks… Can't remember rest of the song," she sang, well sorta.

The organist then came over grabbed Alex and threw her through the bullet proof glass. (AN: Just cause it's bullet proof doesn't mean it's demon proof)

"Ow...pain..." Alex said with swirly eyes after hitting the wall.

"Can we get on with this?" Youko asked up at the alter and his tone was a little bit _too_ anxious.

"Anxious Youko?" Kayori glared, now up at the alter besides her groom-to-be.

He nodded and she sweat dropped. Then you'll never guess who came back and walked behind the alter, it was the child molesting priest that made the moves on Hiei! (AN: SUFFER!!!!)

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these to in holy matrimony," the priest began and continued for the next twenty minutes.

"Do you take Kayori Tsumi to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," Youko answered, looking back at Kayori, with that sly smile of his.

"And do you Kayori Tsumi take this fox demon and bandit to be your husband?" he asked.

"Uh, I do?" she answered, unsurely, staring back at the fox bandit, her eyes a bit wide and blushing at the same time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the priest said walking away.

Youko had then grabbed Kayori and started making out with her while she whacked him over the head with her bouquet of…red roses.

"Um…should we try to stop them?" Yukina asked, staring up at the two, a bit of shock and nervousness in her tone.

"Probably and here's how," Alex started, "Youko it's Karasu!"

In a moment the fox was gone along with Kurama with a panting Kayori.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kayori declared trying to catch her breath and was rather flushed as well, "Youko you pervert!"

"You'd dare kill your new husband, just like all ten of your other husbands that mysteriously disappeared?" Yusuke asked joking around. In result, getting the bride-of-the-hour aka Kayori, to give him one hell of a weird look.

"What on earth are you taking about?" Boton asked, giving Yusuke the same weird look. (AN: I know other people spell it with an 'a', but other people which include me spell it with an 'o'. Don't like it, deal.)

"God only knows what he's talking about," Sapphire snorted, then started to look around, "Where did the fox boys go anyway?"

"Is it safe to come out now?" came Kurama's voice, his tone was rather timid at this point.

They all looked up to see _BOTH_ Youko and Kurama up in the church's rafters.

"Wait…you mean you actually believed her when she said Karasu was here?" Sapphire asked, a bit wide eyed, her mouth twitching for a smile of a sort.

They nodded.

"He was never here bakas!" Alex yelled, "You two are damn gullible!"

Youko then threw a flower at her and she started sneezing.

"Damnit! You know I'm -sneeze- allergic to -sneeze- roses!" she continued on sneezed having her face turn red and getting her eyes to water.

"Did you ever think that's why he threw it at you?" Hiei asked as the two demons jumped down from the rafters.

"Why did I marry you damnit?!" Alex questioned again and still sneezing.

"Hn," was Hiei's oh-so-famous reply.

* * *

Sapphire: -Still playing the piano-

Anime: You done yet?

PFD: Apparently not…

Anime: Oh well…-Walks off-

PFD: Your review responses…

Anime: -Sitting down- You do'em!

PFD: No! -Drags Anime to Review Room, throws Anime into Review Room-

Anime: -Twitches-

Review Responses-

Inuyddam- Hey, Hey, Hey!! Ooh…Fat Albert…I need to see that movie…wait…oops! Wrong topic! LOL, anyway, thank you so much for the review! I still have to think about why this person married that person and so on and so forth. Also, I think that your question of 'Who's Next?' is answered. Thankies again!

Arai- I drug store. You could get ear plugs in a drug store. Anyhoo, that's NOT the point! I guess you can e-mail this too Allyson, but god knows what's she's going too do! And about Alex…it was late, we got high on a lollipop and we were bored! Thankies for the review though! Hehe…-kitty faced-

AngelOfSilentDeath- LOL, thanks. Confusing? Blame the co-authoress aka PFD. ((PFD: Shut up, Kay!)) Ehehe…but yeah, just re-read it a few times and you'll understand it. Thanks for the review as well!

HieiFan666- Yet again, blame the co-authoress. No, I'm just kiddin'! Anyhoo, I'm still trying to figure out why that person would wanna marry this person or whatnot…eheh…sorry.

Sapphire101- Ooh…interesting…VERY interesting. Wait…did Alex keep on doing that? The stomach rubbing thingy? -Shudders- Eh…fond memories…oh and thankies for the review, I LOVE YOU!!!!

Psychicfiredemoness- SHUT UP ALEX!!!! -Sighs- Must you torture me so? (NOT IN THAT TYPE OF WAY!) Oh and thank you for the long ass review…usually those long ass reviews are flames, but I had this other long ass review that said she loved the story and all that! -Happy- Oh and sorry for your flame…that flame you've got was pretty much what some people call 'Amutcher Flame' that meaning that type of flame wasn't really focused on the main idea. Just how boring or confusing in a bad way the story is. So anyway…yeah.

Summoner-of-the-Silver-Wolf- Mwhaha! Well apparently in this story, you do get married against your own will. For Alex, she'll just suffer for the time being…(PFD: What?!)

Maya-Chan- Ooh…thank you very much! As much as I hate it, EVERYONE will be bashed at one point throughout this story, but I think Alex and Hiei will be the part of the top 2...thanks for the reviews!

Serena-the-silver-Youko- -Runs around- The APOCALYPSE?! The Apocalypse is here!!! -Stops- Wait…that's more or less Hiei…or Kuwabara actually noting something smart…or Botan being gloomy…or Keiko admitting her undying love for Yusuke, or Yusuke…(PFD: We get the POINT Anime!) Oh, sorry, but thankies for the review! Glad you like!

Kuraiciarahunoo- o0 You have one VERY interesting screen name thingy…anyway, this story shall continue! (PFD: Even if it hurts…) Shut up. (PFD: Never! Mwhaha!) Well, whenever I decide to calm her down, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other ones! -Smiles- Oh and about Alex being a demon, yea, she's a demon…a natural Jaganshi, that she is! Mwhaha.

Rosefire-shadow666- Fox Keychain of Doom? Anime like…Anime don't mind…but Anime would like you to review again and Anime hope you like this chapter as well…(PFD: Stop speaking in third person…) Mwhaha! Anime says NEVER!!!

Princess Kandra- Me read your story? Sure can! I'll go do that in a second! Actually what about right now!! -Runs off- (PFD: No! I'm alone!! -Sees Sapphire on the piano- I'm still alone!!)


	5. Dead Royalties

-Runs in- I stole mail! I stole mail!!

Psychic: ((THERE! YA HAPPY?!)) What?

Anime: I quote again…"I stole mail! I stole mail!" Mwhaha.

Psychic: Are you even allowed to do that?

Anime: It came with the shiny Wedding Invitation…wanna read?

Psychic: -Takes mail- To Miss Tsumi, Kayori and her friend--what?! Whaddya mean 'her friend'?! You damn bastards from Spirit World!!

Anime: Watashi no mono! -Grabs card and runs away-

Psychic: -Runs after- I'm NOT done yelling at the shiny card just yet!!

DISCLAIMER- Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I highly doubt that true, but I also don't own Yu Yu, so you no sue! Ehehe…wow, that was corny!

* * *

Chapter 5- Dead Royalties

"DAMNIT ALL!!!" a high shrill was heard throughout the big ass room, "I wanted to work with the video camera! He's just going to mess it all up!"

"Oh shut up and stop complaining!" Sapphire shouted, elbowing the person who had screamed.

"Ow, damnit that hurt!" Alex cried, sending another glare toward the laid back Sapphire.

"It was supposed to shojo," Hiei smirked as he started messing with a video camera.

"You…" Alex pointed an accused finger at the fire demon, "Hey! I finally figured out on why I married Fire Boy there!"

"Really?!" came the reply of the girls.

"He proposed to me when I was asleep, I talk to people when I sleep…and/or answer them…" Alex sighed and sweat dropped. Everyone had then turned their attention to the now very red fire boy.

"Wow Hiei…" Kayori smiled and giggled, "Didn't think I'd see that. Good job though!"

"Hn!"

-Bride's Room-

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Boton!" Keiko cooed as she finished up with the bottom of the dress.

The Grim Reaper blushed as she looked up at the body mirror. Her hair was up, not in that messy ponytail she usually wore, but a really beautiful elegant bun decorated with some fake 'Peony' flowers. She also wore a really beautiful dress and basically everything was beautiful and not to mention VERY, VERY, _very_ expensive.

"Here, let me add this," Yukina spoke as she walked behind the new bride-of-the-hour and clipped on a necklace around Boton's neck.

"What's this?" Boton asked as she looked at the necklace.

"A Hiriseki stone," the ice maiden answered with smile.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Yukina…Keiko!" Boton cried as the three girls hugged one another.

"Hate to bust the happy moment, but the Bride needs to get going," Shizuru spoke, leaning against the doorway, "Your Prince awaits."

The girls had then giggled as they all made their way out.

-The Alter-

"Congrats Toddler! You've finally grown up!" Yusuke laughed as he slapped the teenage looking Koenma on the back, in a friendly matter.

"Yusuke! How many _times_ do _I_ have to _tell you_?! _DO NOT _call me a '_toddler_'!" Koenma yelled.

"Say it, don't spray it and loose the pacifier," Yusuke answered in his usual cocky tone, but then grinned. Koenma glared as he spat out the pacifier and quickly stuffed it in his pockets.

Seconds later, the organist (who this time didn't have to throw anyone off the organ) started playing the Bridal Entry Song. Rows and rows of pews filled with demons and other Spirit Guides stood up. And that also included our favorite Yu Yu people. Finally, Boton had appeared, slowly making her way toward the alter.

"Ha! I knew the peonies would look good on her!" Kayori whispered, excitedly.

"Their fake," Youko whispered back as he overheard Kayori's little statement to herself.

"Shut up, perv," the girl hissed quietly, "I couldn't find any _REAL_ ones…"

Giving his new '_wife_' a flat look, Youko then handed her a small bouquet of peony flowers. Kayori stared at them.

"Where in hell and back did you get these?" she asked. Youko only gave her the same dry look. Kayori blinked a few times, but then smacked her forehead, "You idiot! Why didn't you give me these sooner?!"

"You didn't ask," came his reply.

The very last thing she did was slap him.

"_DEARLY_ beloved we are gathered here today to bring these two in holy matrimony…" the priest droned on for another twenty minutes or so.

"If these two shouldn't be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace…" the priest continued.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Shhh! The ceremony started, be quiet!"

"Um…is that a no?" the priest asked, looking around to see where the voice(s) came from.

"Uh, no!" Kurama spoke up, sweat dropping, "Sorry…please, do go on."

"Right…well, do you, Lord Koenma take Lady Boton as your wife?"

"I do," the Prince answered.

"And do you Lady Boton take Lord Koenma to be your husband?"

"Um…I-I do," she replied.

"Alright, I now pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Slowly leaning toward one another, both Koenma and Boton had to stop when the organist started playing another round of Christmas music.

"ALEX!!!!" Sapphire screamed as she threw one of the books that belonged to the church, but only to find it was Kuwabara and Hiei there. Sapphire stared.

"Oh my fucking god, you killed Hiei and Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yay! I'm a widow!" Alex proclaimed hopefully.

"Yusuke! Your language!" Keiko warned, raising her hand up, slowly.

Taking this time, Alex walked up, stared down at Hiei, kicked him, took the camera, flipped him off and left. The others sweat dropped.

"Tough love, isn't it?" Kayori asked both Youko and Kurama. The two fox boys nodded in unison.

"There's no love!" they heard Alex yell, from the background.

-The Food Banquet Thingy-

Click, click, click, crack.

"Oops…" Yusuke mumbled as his wine glass broke. Luckily for him, it was empty.

"Smooth Urameshi, smooth…" Kuwabara snickered.

"Shut up!" Yusuke hissed as the two got into a quiet fight.

"Alright, alright…LISTEN!" Alex yelled, making everyone look at her, "The blue ogre dude wants to say something."

"Um…yes," Jorge sweat dropped, "I would like to make a toast to Spirit World's newly weds…"

A loud cheer was heard as the spot light pointed at Boton and her new husband.

"And their young one to be!" Kayori shouted. Everyone turned their attention to Kayori who sweat dropped, "Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Wa-wait, how did you know?" Koenma asked, both he and his new princess a bright red color.

"Ehehe…remember that day when you called me in…?" Kayori asked, smiling and giggling nervously. Koenma nodded slowly, "Well, when I walked in your office, you were preoccupied and it wasn't with stamping papers either…"

As red as the other two, Kayori had then subconsciously sat down and buried her bright red face in Youko's shirt. The demon looked pretty surprised, but slowly and nervously hugged her, then got a semi-perverted grin.

"Woo hoo! Go Koenma!" Yusuke shouted, grinning as Keiko slapped him upside the head.

"You pervert!" she yelled while doing so.

"That was rather…um…unexpected…" Alex mumbled as she looked at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked, glaring. Alex didn't say anything, but just glared back.

"Alright, there's one more, so who's next?" Shizuru asked.

"Kurama and Sapphire," Yukina answered.

* * *

-Still running around in circles- Watashi no mono! Watashi no mono! Watashi no mono!

Psychic: -Standing in the middle of Anime's dust circle, coughing-

Anime: -Still running and screaming- Mine! Mine! Shiny card!!

Psychic: -Trips her-

Anime: -Trips on face, has swirly eyes and card slowly floats to Psychic-

Psychic: -Grins- Now… -insert ALL cuss words in Pig Latin here-

Review Responses-

Serena-the-Silver-Youko- LOL, well for one, thank you very much for that interesting review. I still think Kuwabara should still receive the credit he deserves. Well hope you like this chapter!

- LOL, well for one, thank you very much for that interesting review. I still think Kuwabara should still receive the he deserves. Well hope you like this chapter!

Blackfire Kitsune- LOL, thank you! Here's the new update, hope you like!

HieiFan666- Hehe, I think Alex has already explained why…I find it interesting. Well, thank you and I hope you liked this chapter!

Psychicfiredemoness- Yet again, shut up Alex. I know, I know! My GREAT Grandpa had died before that! Well, yeah…thanks for the review.

Hyperaquafairy- LOL, thank you! I hope you like this new chapter as well!

Inuyddam- Yeah, Youko and Kurama are very funny and still kept in character…in a way. Well, thank you for the lovely review and I hope you liked this one as well!

Summoner-of-the-Silver-Wolf- Your not the only one who can easily scare her family! -Evil smile- Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well!

Maya-chan- LOL, if Kayori gets killed before this story ends…well, your going to have to live through her 'husbands' demonic wrath (if he cares that is) and the same fact this story WILL disappear with Kayori herself. As for your other question…I had read in this book that hell can be fun! Hehe, well thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

Princess Kandra- THANK YOU!!! LOL, sorry, but thanks for the advice and the review. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

RoseFire-shadow666- o0 Oh thank you, I don't mind. Thanks for the review though…liked it and I hope you liked this chapter…

Arai-Yes, the fox boys are funny and I haven't the clue if Alex is allergic to roses, ask her yourself… -.- Thankies for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Translation Word(s) of the Day-

Watashi no mono: Mine

Shojo: Girl

Hiriseki Stone: Tear Gem ((I think?))

Anime-fangirl1


	6. The Bride With Tennis Shoes

-Smacks forehead- Ow. Remind me never to do that again, but that's beside the point…oh and Psychic, if this is SUPPOST to be Sapph's wedding, WHY IS SHE GETTING MOST OF THE LINES?!

Psychic: …

Anime: My point exactly!

Psychic: …oh nice.

Anime: I protest! -Starts protesting with blank picket signs-

DISCLAIMER- Own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Bride with Tennis Shoes**

"Okay almost all of us have been married in less then… 5 hours, interesting how time flies," Alex stated flipping through another phonebook.

"Uh…who's up now?" Yusuke asked.

"The foxling and child of ice," she replied.

"…" were the others replies.

"Kurama and Sapphire! That simple enough for ya!?" she yelled.

"Yeah," they replied.

-Church-

The current scene: Alex is cracking up for god knows why, then we see Sapphire in a white wedding dress and brand new white tennis shoes.

"Alex shut the hell up!" Sapphire yelled going up to the alter, and tripped on her dress, "Damn…one reason why I DON'T wear dresses. Same reason for high heels…"

"Never!" Alex wheezed while still laughing so naturally Sapphire walked over and duck taped her friends mouth shut, then went back to the alter.

"Can we get on with it?" she asked.

"Ahem, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," the child molesting priest started.

-20 minutes later-

"If anyone here objects to this marriage of fox demon and ice hanyou please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Just then the church doors opened to reveal, not his fangirls, but…Karasu!

"See Karasu _is_ here!" Alex yelled after prying the tape from her face.

"We aren't falling for that again," Kurama said.

"I object! Kurama belongs to me!" Karasu yelled grabbing the fox and running out of the church with Kurama screaming for help.

"And here is where we say Dragon of the Darkness Flame," Alex said splitting the attack into syllables.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"You think she actually knows?" Hiei asked.

"I know!" she objected.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

The three then got into an argument while the others had managed to get Kurama away from Karasu and back into the church.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest had to yell as Yusuke, Hiei, and Alex were in a fist/verbal fight still and stopped mid punch basically.

Again current scene: Alex has Yusuke's collar with a raised fist, Yusuke holding Hiei up by scarf, Hiei pulling on both of their hairs.

"Sorry," Alex said as they continued fighting.

The others sighed and Kurama gave Sapphire a peck on the lips.

"Now for the wedding banquet!" Yusuke yelled and ran out the doors to the outdoor banquet.

"Why is it food is the only thing that gets him out of a fight?" Alex asked trying to get her hair back from Hiei's hand, it didn't work so she kicked him where it hurts and ran.

-Banquet-

What is it when you have twelve newly weds, a lot of ogres, some of their friends and family, and a giant banquet of food? A giant food fight!

"Fire eight!" Yusuke yelled throwing a stale muffin.

"Yusuke you jerk that hit my mom!" Keiko yelled slapping her hubby.

He went flying into a turned table and was pelted with 50 pounds of mashed potatoes from Sapphire, Alex, and Kayori.

"I blame you for me getting married you bastard!" Alex yelled grabbing a giant thing of hot gravy and pouring it on him.

Never before had any of them heard Yusuke scream like a little school girl and then run away like a rabid Chihuahua. For the rest of the banquet no one ate anything because they were to busy playing food war of the worlds.

"Hey! I protest getting married to-" Kayori was then interrupted as part of the wedding cake came flying into her. Just then, her own hubby walked up to her, took one clawed finger, ran it down her chest and licked it off.

"Hm, tasty…" Youko complemented. Kayori stared wide eyed as her face redden. Twitching like hell, her hand slowly rose up and then…

THUMP.

She fainted.

"Um…Kayori, you okay?" Sapphire asked as she squatted down and lightly poked the fainted girl, "Kayyyyyy Ooooo Riiiiii…"

"Excuse me," Youko then spoke as she carefully picked up the unconscious girl. Sapphire narrowed her eyes to him.

"You better be careful with her," the ice hanyou warned, keeping a flat stare. Youko, keeping his own serious stare, and walked off.

Sapphire sweat dropped. Quickly glancing around, she then ripped off her dress, revealing a black oversized shirt, black pants, VANS skating shoes and a black zipped up sweatshirt, unzipped. She smiled.

"Better, now, whoever threw my wedding cake at Kayori, is sure hell gonna get it!" she smirked and ran back to the food fight.

-The Next Day-

"Bye everyone!" Keiko yelled as she and Yusuke got into a limo, "See you all at the Honeymoon!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Alex yelled, completely freaking out.

"A Honeymoon," Yukina giggled as she and Kuwabara got into their own limo, "Good-bye everyone!"

"No! No! I've already had to forcedly marry him, I AIN'T going to no Honeymoon!" and before she knew it, both her and Hiei were in their limo. She twitched.

"Well, that was rather quick," Kayori who was now conscious stated.

"Wait…" Sapphire smiled as she looked at her friend, "Whatever happened to you and Youko after he took you?"

Kayori redden more as she glanced at her hubby. Youko only looked away as Kayori's red face changed into a nice little smile.

"Oh nothing happen…BELIEVE me," Kayori's expression changed into a dry and flat look as she and Youko got into their limo. Sapphire blinked as she looked at Kurama.

"Would you know?" she asked. The red head blinked and blushed.

"Why would I know?" Kurama asked, a bit taken back from that question.

"Oh Shuuichi!" a woman shouted. The couple turned around to find Kurama's family walking up to them, "Sapphire!"

"Bubbles!" Sapphire answered, randomly. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Congratulations you two!" Shiori smiled, "I just wanted to say good-bye before you two left."

"Good-bye Mother, I'll see you in awhile," Kurama smiled as he shared one last hug with Shiori before he moved on to the place called a hel-honeymoon!

"Um…yeah," Sapphire smiled as she hugged Shiori, "Later! C'mon!"

"Good-bye and you take care of her Shuuichi!" Shiori called as the two newly weds climbed into the last limo and drove off.

-Hours Later- An Airplane-

"Hey, do you happen to know where Koenma and Boton went to?" Sapphire asked.

* * *

-Still protesting- No fair! 

Psychic: You have noticed that your picket sign as NOTHING on it, right?

Anime: Huh? -Looks at her picket sign…sweat drops- Damn.

Psychic: -Sighs and sweat drops- Review…

Many thankies to the following peeps-

HieiFan666

Inuyddam

Arai

Rei Suki Fuin

Griever Weapon

RoseFore-shadow666: Ooh, alright! You're the first who's actually mentioned that! Here's a prize -hands out both Youko Kurama and Kurama plushies- and the answer; this is an AU story, pointless randomness/weird stuff/odd things can happen. For example; Youko and Kurama are two DIFFERENT people! And the fact that Alex hasn't killed Hiei…yet. But thank you anyway! -Insert Happy Face Here-

Ruku-ruku

Water-Slayer-of-The-Flames: Oh, I knew it! That's why I placed in that "I think?" thing. Thank you so much for correcting me!

SlientSheWolf: LOL, you're NOT the only one who wants first grabs on Youko or Kurama, but thank you for the review and compliment!

Kiki

Kurama's Fox

Psychicfiredemoness

PS: Sorry, WAY too lazy for responses. -Insert Kitty Face here-

-Translation Word(s) of the Day-

Hanyou- Half Demon

Anime-fangirl1


	7. Welcome to Hell!

Mwhaha! Evil…evil…it's the evil anime music video!

Psychic-Sweat drops and looks at readers- She's found a way to make AMVs aka Anime Music Videos. Now…she won't stop making them…

Anime-Hears the song 'Kissed By a Rose'- IDEA-Starts looking for Yu Yu Hakusho clips-

Psychic: o0 Don't tell me…it's for Kurama! Ha! I knew it!

Anime-Looks at Psychic- No, it's for Yusuke and Keiko, with some Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Koenma…

Psychic-.-Falls over anime style-

DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows and everyone doesn't care, I don't own shit!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Welcome to Hell!**

-On the Plane-

"Yusuke for the last time…will you stop running around the aisle!" Keiko had yelled for the 10,000,000,000,000,000th time already.

"And you would think she'd loose her voice by now?" Sapphire whispered, Kayori nodded, sweat dropping.

By this time, Hiei got pretty annoyed by both Yusuke's running around the plane and Keiko's yelling. As the Spirit Detective came toward Hiei's seat, the fire demon quickly set out if his foot and tripping Yusuke.

-Outside the Plane-

_THUMP, SMACK, BANG, BOOM, CRACK_

-Inside the Plane-

"Whoa…the Shrimp stopped him…" Kuwabara stared in awe as Yusuke laid face first on the plane floor and small streams of mist floated around him.

"Dude, you didn't have to do that…" Alex mumbled looking over from her seat. ((AN: And here are the scene, Hiei's sitting in the aisle sit, and Alex right next to him. Next to them are Yukina and then Kuwabara. Lastly, in front of those four are Yusuke (who's currently eating carpet or floor), and Keiko. In back of Hiei's seating group are Kurama, Sapphire, then Kayori and Youko who's stuck in the window seat.))

"Hn," came his famous reply, once again. Alex glared.

"-cough- Bastard -cough-" Alex mumbled, stiffly.

"Are we there yet?" Kayori asked as she closed her eyes and leaned onto Youko's shoulder.

-Few Nanoseconds later-

_SLAP_

"Ugh! You pervert!"

"I know you love me," Youko smirked as he had already ducked, causing Kayori to slap his seat then him, himself. Wincing and waving her hands back and forth vigorously, Kayori started to tear up. Both Kurama and Sapphire sweat dropped.

"This is going to take awhile…"

-Hawaii-

"And welcome to hell…" Alex mumbled as the group then entered the hotel.

"Woohoo! Snack bar!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed with excitement as they pointed at the little bar near the side of the nice looking hotel.

"Oh, come on, Yusuke!" Keiko sighed as she grabbed her hubby's hand and dragged him to the check in counter.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" asked the smiling girl sitting at the other side of the counter. Keiko blinked.

'Oh no…' she thought to herself and sweat dropped, "Um…yeah, we had reservations under the name of-"

"Koenma?" the girl asked. Keiko nodded slowly.

"Oh wow, we're not paying?" Yusuke asked, Keiko gave him a look.

"No, we're not paying, this was Koenma's wedding gift for us and the others," Keiko answered. Yusuke nodded.

"Well…good!" Yusuke grinned as Keiko finished up with the 'check in' stuff.

-The Others- ((AN: The Movie!))

"So…this was Koenma's gift to us…?" Sapphire asked as she looked around the place, "I was wondering why I didn't see anything from him."

"This is was kind of him," Yukina smiled as she turned around, "Oh Kazuma?"

"Yes, my love!" Kuwabara asked as he dropped the luggage. Yukina laughed.

"Can you get the luggage you dropped?" Yukina asked.

"Anything for you, my sweet!" Kuwabara answered as he quickly picked up the stuff he dropped.

"Talk about devoted to something…" Kayori smiled and then sweat dropped as she turned to see Alex and Sapphire trying to hold back Hiei.

"Oh c'mon, Hiei!" Alex growled as she stomped on his foot, Hiei's eyebrow twitched.

"What the fucking hell was that for?" Hiei yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, Hiei, your language," Alex smirked. Hiei glared.

"Hn!"

"Hey guys, I got the keys!" Yusuke yelled as he ran over toward the group.

"Ah! Shiny!" Kayori and Youko yelled at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Damn you…" Kayori blushed.

"We'll get along just fine…" Youko smiled and licked his lips. Kayori's eyes had widen. Then glaring harshly, Kayori had then quickly grabbed one key and stomped over toward their room and with Youko, who was carrying everything following close behind.

"That was rather…amusing," Sapphire mumbled as Kurama then took a key from Yusuke.

"You ready to go?" Kurama asked, Sapphire looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Alright! C'mon!" Sapphire laughed as she grabbed some of the luggage and dragged Kurama toward their room. Shrugging, Yusuke then handed Yukina their key and Alex's theirs.

"What's the hell is so funny, Yusuke?" Alex asked as Yusuke had handed them their key, with a demonic grin on his face.

"Oh nothing!" Yusuke answered as he quickly turned around, grab everything, including Keiko and ran off.

"Coward!" Alex yelled, then looked at the key. "Well….?"

"Are you coming or not?" Hiei asked as he had already made a head start to the room, Alex glared.

"Ya'know! The least you can do is help me with the luggage!" Alex yelled once more.

"Most of that is yours," Hiei answered as he kept walking, glaring death at him, Alex cursed as she grabbed everything and stomped up to him.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Yukina asked as she took hold of one of the smaller stuff Kuwabara had forgotten.

"Dunno…" Kuwabara answered. Yukina shrugged as the two then made it to their room.

* * *

Yeah, what can I say? It's boring -Face faults- 

Psychic-Singing Christmas songs-

Anime: …

Psychic-Stops- What!

Anime: Oh nothing…

Psychic-Glares-

Anime-Sweat drops- I'll be leaving now… -runs off yelling out 'Love & Peace!'-

Review Responses- Nope, sorry, no responses here…leave…LOL, kidding! Actually, I'm making this quick…oh and Alex…YA HAPPY! I UPDATED! NOW STOP BITCHING TO ME ABOUT ONE OF YOUR REVIEWERS-Coughs- … -Dies-

PS: Botan…I now spell it with an 'a'…damn you RP Kurama! Your evilness has brainwashed me -Takes out sutras- I shall purify you! Oh and review-Happy Kitty Face Here-


	8. No Boys Allowed!

:Stuck in bed: Didn't I say that I was OKAY!

Sapphire: Hey, we care!

Psychic: Yup. :Nods:

Sapphire: You had me crying for half the period, so now, for that, I laugh at your misfortune at being in bed!

Anime: Oh you!

Sapphire: Kiddin', kiddin'. :Waves hand:

Anime: Okay, since I'm already been scared enough…I'm NOT leaving bed…so do you people mind as too…UNTIE ME! Ah:Gets a headache attack:

Psychic: Told ya so.

Anime: Sue me… :Glares and rubs head:

DISCLAIMER: I'm half dead already and everyone knows the damn drill!

* * *

**Chapter 8- No Boys Allowed**

-5th floor-

"Yusuke put me down already!" Keiko yelled as he was still carrying her even after he set all the luggage down.

"But I have such a nice view," Yusuke protested.

SLAP, SLAM

He found himself thrown out of his hotel room with a large red mark on his face.

"Oh come on Keiko let me in!" he pleaded banging on the door.

The door opened and he backed up to avoid it.

"See I knew you'd let me back in," he smiled.

A blanket went over his head and a pillow hit his face. The door slammed shut again.

"Keiko!" he yelled.

Two maids passed by giving him weird looks.

"What?" he screamed loudly.

-Left Wing of the 5th floor-

"Uh, did you hear something just now Kazuma?" Yukina asked unpacking some of her things.

"It sounded like Urameshi," Kuwabara replied unpacking everything.

A knock was heard at the door. Yukina opened the door to find Yusuke panting.

"Oh hello Yusuke," Yukina said politely.

"Hey Keiko kicked me out can I stay here tonight?" he asked in between breaths while Yukina went to make some tea.

"What no!" Kuwabara replied.

"Why it's not like anything's gonna be happenin' tonight!" Yusuke retorted.

"Why you little!" Kuwabara growled.

"Oh so there _is_, then being the good friend I am, I'm telling Hiei," Yusuke ran off.

"What don't do that! He'll kill me!" Kuwabara yelled chasing his rival and friend.

"Tea's… ready," Yukina sighed and poured herself a glass.

A few minutes after Kuwabara gave up search for Yusuke and came back another knock was heard at the door. It was Hiei.

"Hello Hiei-san," she replied sweetly.

"Where's Kuwabara?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Has he…done anything to you?" he asked protectively.

"No, would you like some tea?" she asked.

He shook his head and walked away closing the door.

"Kazuma you can come out now!" she called.

Kuwabara popped his head out from inside the bathroom.

"I'm at your command, my love!" he cried as he jumped out and basically had started kissing her feet. Yukina just continued smiling, but if anyone could see, a big ass sweat drop was right behind her.

-The Next Morning-

"Finally!" Alex sighed as she, Kayori, Sapphire and Botan (who had popped out of nowhere with her new hubby) entered the lobby.

"It's such a lovely day, why don't we go and have some girls only fun!" Botan suggested as the girls sat down on the lobby chairs. Looking around, Sapphire had then found Keiko and Yukina walking from their side of the hotel.

"Oy! We're over here!" Sapphire shouted, waving her hands around. Kayori winced.

"Sapph, please, I beg of you…please stop shouting," Kayori asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Um…you okay, Kay?" Alex asked. Kayori nodded.

"Yeah, just tired," the girl answered as she got a hug from Botan and Sapphire.

"Why, what happened?" Yukina asked as she and Keiko finally caught onto the conversation.

"I was up all night trying to get that damn demon to sleep," Kayori answered as she remembered that night, everyone sweat dropped.

"Should we even ask?" Alex asked.

"You just did," Sapphire answered. Alex glared at her.

"Please, stop it you two," Keiko sighed then turned her attention to Botan, "Anyway…what did you say about a girls night out?"

"Good save," Alex mumbled. Botan looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, anyway, I'm pretty sure all this marriage stuff and last night was pretty hard, so, for my wedding gift to all of us, girls only night out!" she laughed.

"Good idea!" Kayori laughed and got up.

"One problem…" Alex spoke. Everyone looked at her.

"And that would be?" Sapphire asked.

"How are going to explain a 'GIRLS ONLY' night out?"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Botan asked, out of the blue.

"Oh, nice change of subject, Mrs. What's-His-Face!" Alex glared. Botan sighed.

"No, really, truth or dare?" she asked, once again.

"Dare…" the girls answered.

"Truth!" Alex then answered.

"Alex, you we're suppost to say 'dare'!" Botan pouted.

"Fine! Dare…" she grumbled. Botan's pout then switched into a smile.

"Good! Now all we need to do is this…" Botan whispered as the girls then huddled together.

-Outside-

"WHAT!"

* * *

Mwhaha. There, done.

Psychic: Finally, now sleep!

Anime: Bite me!

Psychic: I'll let Youko do that for me…

Anime: Ah:Faints:

Sapphire: Ahh! Anime-san!

Psychic: Review…

Review Responses-

Psychicfiredemoness: There…I updated…NOW WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT GOD DAMN NAGGING!

SummoroftheSilverWolf: Damn…I hate math…I know it, but sadly, it went bye-bye…thanks for the review.

HieiFan666: Yes, that'll be the day… (Psychic: What's that suppost to mean!) Anyway, thanks for the review…and just to tell, the **_heat_** will be coming soon.

: Yes, that'll be the day… (Psychic: What's that suppost to mean!) Anyway, thanks for the review…and just to tell, the will be coming soon.

Random Chick: Cool! Sugar High people rule! Power to the short people! Uh…wait, never mind. Thanks for the review!

Inuyddam: Dies I'm confuzzled! You confuzzled me! Thanks for the review! Hehe!

Griever Weapon: Uh…alright… o0

Arai: Hawaii…happy paradise for OTHER people, hell for us people. Get it:Sweat drops:

Princess Kandra: Okay! Alright! Hope you like it! Hehe!

Serena-the-Silver-Youko: Hey! I'm suppost to be the one saying "Meow!" around here! LOL, kidding! Hehe, sorry, anyway, thanks and thanks for the review! Hehe!

Iyoku No Shukumei: o0 Wow…you have one very interesting penname thingy. Hehe…yes, what did happen to Koenma and Botan:Shrugs: Guess we'll just never know…


	9. Girls Night Out Part 1

Updating…narf!

Psychic: Narf?

Anime: Pinky…narf!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, minus the senseless logic and random stupidity…narf!

* * *

Chapter 9- Girls Night Out (Part 1)

"No…no…still no," Alex said to herself while flipping through the yellow pages of a 14,000, 20 pound phone book while the dozens upon dozens she had already deemed worthless surrounded her in stacks.

"Damnit! Why aren't there any divorce lawyers!" she screamed and threw it behind her and heard a soft thud.

"Shojo…" Hiei growled holding his head.

"Uh…I gotta go," she said and bolted from the room.

Lobby-

"Mrs. Jaganshi…" began the secretary.

"Don't call me that!" Alex snapped.

"You have a call," she said never losing her perkiness.

"Hello?" Alex asked grabbing the phone, "yeah…yeah…What! No way in hell am I gonna- what do you mean blackmail?... Marrying him isn't blackmail! It's a lawsuit!...Fine…I'm in the lobby already you idiot! Sapphire give Kay-Kay the phone back!... Okay I'll meet you out front. Bye."

Alex proceeded to exit and found Kayori, Botan, Sapphire, Keiko, and Yukina already there.

"What now El Capitan?" she asked.

"We already told you," Botan giggled.

"Why! Why do we have to do such a degrading thing!" Alex yelled getting several hula girls to give odd looks.

"Cause we're married?" Kayori guessed.

"And for those that want a divorce?" she asked.

"Still gotta," Sapphire replied momentarily using the shortest girl as an armrest.

She glared and stormed off, muttering about going to the kitchens.

Kayori's Room-

"Youko? Oh Youko!" Kayori said upon entering her room with a bottle of chocolate sauce.

The door closed behind her, she turned and saw the happy pervert!

"Bad Youko bad!" she yelled spraying him with the sticky sweet substance.

He hissed and covered his head.

"Are you going to behave now?" she asked sweetly.

He glared and went into the bathroom, "What did you spray me with?"

"Chocolate sauce," she replied and looked at her watch, "Bye!"

"Where are _you_ going exactly?" he asked coming out of the bathroom and sneaking up behind her.

She turned and blew on a small silver whistle. No sound came out, or at least not to her, to Youko it was a horrible screech of a sound and he writhed on the ground in pain. She turned, walked out and locked the door to meet with the others, with a very last and happy thought…

"Hehe, Kayori one, Youko, zero, zip, nadda! Narf!" she giggled.

Sapphire's Room-

Sapphire entered her room, gave Kurama a book and left locking the door after herself. He looked down at the book 'Sex for Dummies'. He blushed deeply and threw it over his shoulder, returning to his first book, which for all we know is the Kama Sutra.

Keiko's Room-

Keiko hurriedly climbed the rope she had let down from her room and pulled it up as soon as she got to her room, then hid it under the bed. She collected herself and opened the door a crack quietly to see Yusuke on his side tapping the floor.

"Yusuke," she said quietly.

He jumped up with hearts popping all around his head.

"Keiko! Will you take me back?" he asked with starry eyes.

She nodded and let him in. He ran in and found the door closing and heard the lock click.

"Keiko! Ah come on!" he yelled banging on the door.

He walked over and fell onto the bed and found the rope under it and picked it up. Here is what his mind says. Either him or Keiko tied to the bed. A smirk grew on his face, and EVIL smirk.

Yukina's Room-

"Um Kazuma?" Yukina started.

"Yes my love?" he asked.

"We're having a girl's night out, and I need to lock you in here for a little bit is that alright?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll wait till the end of time for you!" he stated.

She smiled and left locking the door.

Botan's Room-

"No Botan stay away!" Koenma yelled against the wall in his teen form.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but this is for your own good," Botan stated holding up her oar threateningly.

"How is this for my own good!" he asked.

"Hm," she pointed to her chin then giggled, "I'm not really sure…"

His jaw dropped and he pointed. She looked behind her and saw nothing but when she turned back, "Koenma, sir, please get back here!"

"NO!" he yelled running around the suite.

"Gotcha!" she stated hitting him square on the head and knocking him out.

She then left and locked the door.

Alex's Room-

Alex walked into her room to see Hiei leaning against a wall tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ahem," she stated getting his attention and brought out a large bucket of partially melted ice cream.

He looked at it hungrily. She then lifted it over her head and dumped it onto herself.

Front of the Hotel-

"Hey where's Alex?" Sapphire asked looking around.

"I'm here!" they heard her call and ran out of the room with some white stuff on the bottom of her shirt.

Here's what's going on in there heads...

Yukina, 'It snows here?'

Keiko, 'I should separate Yusuke and her…'

Sapphire, 'Alex got screwed! Alex got screwed! Alex got screwed! Alex got-ooh…bubbles!'

Kayori, 'Hiei…Romeo, Alex…Juliet…all this equals…Alex got screwed, or Hiei got very horny and accidentally spilt on Alex…or SEX! Wait, don't all those mean the same? Ah! I'm thinking and it hurts like hell itself! Save me, Mr. Gloves! Save me!'

Botan, ' Ehehe…meow! Meow! Mustn't think ANYTHING! Oh dear…too late…meow!'

"It's vanilla sweet snow!" she yelled after reading their minds, "and Yukina thank you for not being a complete pervert. Also, Kayori, stop being over dramatic…"

"Uh, you're welcome?" the ice maiden guessed.

"Mr. Gloves said hi…" Kayori mumbled.

"Aha!" Alex suddenly proclaimed.

"What?" Kayori asked after jumping behind Sapphire.

"I don't need to get a divorce," she began with a happy expression.

"Good for you," Botan replied, "You've finally found love."

"No I haven't! But I just need to go to court and file a spousal abuse report. And get his ass thrown in human prison! It's brilliant, so very brilliant!" she said manically.

"And if he doesn't hit you?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh he will, it's what he does," she replied.

"Uh maybe he won't cause you're married now?" Keiko suggested.

She received a dry look.

"Hey! Are we gonna go do, whatever it is we were gonna do?" Kayori screamed looking around shiftily.

"Of course we are!" Botan exclaimed, linking arms with Yukina and Keiko, "Ready girls?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, lets be off!" Botan giggled as all six girls walked out to only them themselves know.

Somewhere Nearby-

"Other then Yukina, all of YOUR women have VERY perverted minds…" Hiei growled out, "Especially yours." He pointed at Youko and Kurama.

"Well, Sapphire did give me a Sex for Dummies book…" the red head blushed a little.

"Woo hoo! Go Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed with a very perverted grin, "If only Keiko would do that…"

"Who the hell is Mr. Gloves?" Youko asked out of nowhere. Everyone, minus the still unconscious Spirit World Prince, looked at the silver colored Kitsune.

"Whoa! Kayori's cheating on ya already," Kuwabara answered, only to be receiving a punch from the silver fox boy.

"Shut the fucking hell up."

Girls-

"And on today's piece of One Piece!" Kayori shouted, out of nowhere.

"What?" Alex asked, giving the Asian girl a really weird ass look.

"Ehehehe…leave me alone…" Kayori answered as she pointed at a nearby advertising life size poster board of the anime show. (AN: Don't own!)

"Oh…"

"So, what are we doing?" Keiko asked as the girls continued to walk around the main shopping street of Hawaii.

"I say, we go clubbing!" Botan exclaimed, smiling. The girls looked at the ever so cheery _grim reaper_.

"Clubbing?" Yukina asked, tilting her head to the side, a little.

"Yes, clubbing! I overheard some girls around here saying that there's a new club around somewhere, and it's a must see!"

"Yes…but what's clubbing?" the ice maiden asked. Botan blinked.

"Oh yes, that…well, how do I explain clubbing…?"

"Botan! We're married and you're pregnant!" Keiko explained.

"I am? Oh yes, I am!" she giggled nervously with a blush, "Oh don't worry about me, Keiko-chan, I won't drink or anything."

"You have to remember, dear, this is clubbing you're talking about…" Kayori spoke, with her own Botan-ish accent.

"Yeah, ya might get spiked with X!" Sapphire smirked a little.

"X?" Yukina asked.

"Ecstasy…" Sapphire laughed, "It's the rape drug!"

"Sapph, don't scare her!" Kayori cried, hugging the very confused ice maiden.

"She doesn't even know what the hell we're talking about!" Alex shouted, "And ecstasy isn't the date rape drug! It's something else that makes you numb to the world…or something like that…"

"Blah!" Kayori stuck out her tongue and accidentally tossed her little bag as she flailed her arms around when she had let go of Yukina.

"Ouch!" cried a bush. The girls then all had dotted eyes as they stared at the ONLY bush near them.

"Did that bush just talk?" Alex asked.

"No…" it said.

"Ah! Demonic mini tree!" Kayori cried out as she jumped behind Keiko.

"I'm NOT a tree, I'm a shrub!" the bush shouted.

"Gah! The bush's haunted, let's get out of here!" Alex shouted as the girls ran off. Just then six male heads popped out from behind the bush.

"Yusuke, was that really necessary?" Kurama asked, giving the laughing Yusuke a dry look.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Yusuke continued to laugh as Youko got a hold of Kayori's bag she had accidentally threw at the bush, or mainly Yusuke's head. He blinked.

"Who carries chop sticks in a purse?" Kuwabara asked he noticed Youko looking through Kayori's purse thingy.

"That's Kayori for you…" the conscious Koenma spoke, rubbing his bump on the head.

"One question though," Hiei stated.

"What?" They asked.

"Where'd they go?" he replied.

The guys all got dotted eyes and ran off to fine 'their' women.

Girls-

"So how 'bout this one?" Alex asked pointing at a brightly lit nightclub.

They all shrugged and entered to see many men around talking, laughing and dancing.

"To the bar!" Sapphire said running over to it.

"What will it be?" asked the barkeep.

"Hm," she looked at the menu.

"Oh! I LOVE your hair!" a man yelled and started stroking the hanyou's head.

"What?" she asked and turned grabbing her hair back to see two men playing happily with Yukina's hair while a group was telling Alex to straighten hers.

"OH! Look how hot they are!" screamed someone and all the men in the bar crowded somewhere.

"Let's go," Botan suggested.

"Yes let's," Keiko agreed.

They all ran from the bar unaware that their hubby's were the ones being checked out.

Outside-

"Let's stay away from there next time," Kayori panted after they had all run down the street.

"What about this place?" Botan asked pointing at a nice looking club.

"Can't be as bad as the last one," Keiko sighed as they walked to the bouncer.

"Can we get in?" Yukina asked.

"You six go around back," he said pointing to an alleyway.

"Oh!" Botan cooed, "maybe it's VIP!"

"Let's hope," Alex, Sapphire, and Kayori sighed.

They opened a door and saw women dressing in various outfits; for example, a 'nurse' or a 'police officer' or a 'bride'.

"You guys get dressed we're almost up!" one yelled putting a headdress on.

"For what!" they asked.

"The show of course! I mean how else are we gonna get cash!" another replied.

They all ran out screaming frantically and pulling Yukina who didn't quite understand. And they managed to run over the guys who had just entered in search of their hysterical wives.

They got up after the girls were long gone.

"Ah!"

"Men in the changing room!"

"They need to pay first!"

The strippers screamed and threw the guys out into the alley, where the bouncer found them and chased after them.

Girls-

"Where to now!" Sapphire growled, looking at Kayori who gave out a sigh.

"I don't know!" Kayori yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, then turning to Keiko, "Oh, you haven't picked a random club yet…pick one!"

Laughing nervously, the human girl then turned her attention to the line of random clubs, and then pointing to one attention getter club, "The Bloody Valentine…seems interesting enough."

"Is it me, or does the name sound a little off…?" Alex asked, staring at the bright neon sign on the top of the building.

"Oh well, can't hurt to try," Botan answered. The other girls nodded.

"Fine, to the semi-scary club we blaze!" Kayori shouted as she grabbed Botan, who grabbed Keiko, who grabbed Yukina, who grabbed Sapphire, who grabbed Alex, who grabbed…air. And making a bee line toward the bright red building.

* * *

Well, there, done and updated…please thank Psychic for bitching about it and stuff. I'm bored and some of my friends are leaving for a different school! Narf! And everyone is also taking summer school, other than me…damn. Well, thank you to the following people who still keeps up with this damn story… 

Psychicfiredemonnes  
AnimeKitsuneElf  
ficfan3484  
wish-for-flight  
Isilnire  
IwuvMyKenshyPoo  
EternusLemures  
Chole  
Griever Weapon  
Serena-the-Silver-Youko  
slancaster113  
Princess Kandra  
DARK WRYDER  
animebishieluver  
Tokomo Mimichi  
HieiFan666  
Kratos's Angel  
Arai

Yay…I feel loved…narf! Hehe, sorry, I love Pinky! Leave me alone! Narf! Well, thanks for the reviews and sticking with me and my lazy ass of a writer. Since summer's finally here, I may be able to update a tad bit faster…I think? Oh well…narf!


	10. Girls Night Out Part 2

Okay, so I lied. It's been a long while so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry, but be glad you have it cuz I'm dead from typing so much! Oh and there's a little Kayori/Youko thing at the end… I'll tell ya that much. I'll get to the others later.

DISCLAIMER- No own… bleh.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Girls Night Out (Part 2)**

"Hm…this seems to be a normal looking club," Botan announced as the girls peeked from a corner as they entered the main dance room. Colorful lights, both genders, people seem to be straight and the club-ish atmosphere.

"Normal…? When did normal have to do with anything?" Alex asked as the girls were pushed into the main room, "Hey, watch it there ya bastard!"

"Well, shall we go in?" Kayori asked, the girls nodded as they all linked arms and made another beeline to a random table.

**The Boys**

"Haha! Kurama…ya dawg, and with Alex too!" Yusuke cracked up as he fell into the floor. The red head blushed a little, ignoring the looks Hiei was giving him. Koenma shook his head, Youko smirked at his male counterpart (aka Kurama), and Kuwabara just watched the whole thing, with a really blank look and started drooling…for some reason.

"Yusuke, they just left," the Prince stated as he watched his wife link arms with the girls and made a beeline to some random table.

**Girls**

"Finally! A respectable club!" Alex yelled as they entered a club with neon lights on the walls. Kayori was of course mesmerized by these.

"Should we dance?" Yukina asked as they walked in and grabbed a booth to sit in.

"I say we get some drinks," Sapphire said.

"Hm, I don't know," Botan pondered.

"You're pregnant Botan!" Keiko stated.

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting," she smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"What kind of mother will you be?" Alex asked sadly.

"Not sure, what kind will you be?" Botan shot back.

"I ain't gonna be one! I'm getting a divorce!" she replied fiercely.

"Sure," they replied.

"Well I'm gonna go get drinks," Sapphire got up and went to the bar.

**Guys**

"Hn. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll drink herself into a sexual frenzy Kurama," Hiei stated to the fox that turned red at the thought.

"Lucky you," Youko stated, "Maybe Kayori'll drink some."

"Don't count on her or anyone but Sapphire," Yusuke sighed and grinned, "But Keiko seems to have a rope fantasy."

"Lucky," Youko pouted.

"Shh! They're looking this way," Kuwabara stated and they all ducked under the table.

**Gals**

"What'd you get us?" Alex asked.

"I got me some vodka and tequila and you guys some water," Sapphire stated and all but Yukina sweat dropped.

"Thank you very much Sapphire," Yukina smiled taking her water.

"What sodas do you guys want?" Alex asked standing up.

She took the orders and went to the bar, got the drinks and returned then passed them out.

"Thank you dear," Botan said.

"Yeah, yeah…why are we here?" she asked sitting down.

"To dance!" Sapphire declared somewhat drunkenly.

"Ok, well let's get to it!" Kayori stated.

**Guys**

"They're all lushes," Youko growled as the girls got up and left the table to go onto the dance floor.

"Yep," Yusuke agreed.

"Not my Yukina…er I mean Yukina," Kuwabara saw Hiei's murderous expression.

"Hn, the shojo's going to be punished," Hiei stated darkly seeing Alex start to dance with some guy.

"Whore!" Yusuke yelled at Alex and she turned to look but they all ducked again.

"Real smart Yusuke," Youko stated.

**Gals**

"Ah come on baby! You know you want to dance with me!" stated a tan guy to Sapphire.

"No damnit!" she yelled punching his face.

"Nice Sapph," Alex state dancing with some guy

"Tramp," Kayori said dancing around some guys.

"Ho," Alex retorted.

"Floozy," Botan giggled dancing

"Prostitute," she shot back.

"Hussy," Sapphire said and stopped dancing as did Alex.

"Skank!"

"Slut!"

"Scarlet woman!"

"Bubbles!"

"You two ate making a scene," Keiko stated embarrassedly.

"So what!" the two yelled at her and she shrunk back as they glared at each other.

"Behave you two!" Kayori whacked their heads and they turned their glares to her.

"Yes what if Kurama and Hiei saw you acting this way?" Yukina asked.

"Screw Hiei," Alex growled.

"We're sure you will," Kayori chided.

"And then have his son," Sapphire added.

"OH hell no! I want a daughter!" she snapped and then realized what she said, "Er...bye!"

She ran out of the club.

"That was odd, think she'll be alright out there?" Botan asked.

"Yeah she's tough enough," Sapphire replied.

"What if Hiei's out there?" Keiko asked.

They looked at each other and ran out. Their men following the group. Alex was sitting on a bench outside.

"Knew you guys would come crawling back," she smirked and Sapphire punched her head, "ow!"

"Well it's getting pretty late," Kayori said looking at a clock near the club.

"Maybe we should get going," Yukina suggested.

"Yeah," they agreed and started walking. The guys still following them.

**Five minutes later**

"Three," Botan said.

"Two," Keiko added.

"One!" Kayori yelled and the girls all ran off in different directions.

"Damnit!" Yusuke yelled running to the spot the girls had split at, "they're gone!"

"I have a suggestion," Kurama spoke up as the guys looked at him, "We split up and go after them, and we'll meet back at the hotel."

"Great idea!" Koenma praised.

"… As always," Kuwabara and Yusuke added. Youko smirked and patted his male counterpart on the head. The red head sweat dropped.

"Um, thank you."

"Alright guys, on your mark," Yusuke said first.

"Get set," Koenma added.

"G-"

"WAIT!" Kuwabara shouted. The guys froze and turned to him, "I need to tie my shoe."

Then they all fall down.

Soon after, they were on their ways.

**Alex and Yukina**

"Still there?" the Jaganshi girl asked as she popped her head from behind a bush, a few twigs and leaves in it. Yukina soon after got up and looked around. She then turned toward the other girl and shook her head.

"They're gone," she replied cutely. Alex nodded as she stood up while plucking the leaves and twigs out of her hair, slightly annoyed as well, "What are we doing now?"

"Dunno, we should go find the other girls."

Yukina nodded slowly as the two innocently walked around, looking for any sign of the other girls.

"Ya'know what," Alex suddenly spoke up after awhile as Yukina turned her attention toward the other girl.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm surprised they never noticed us behind the bushes, ya think Hiei would be smarter-"

"Think again," came another familiar voice.

"Ah… shit," was Alex's last words before she screamed.

**Meanwhile- Sapphire and Kayori**

"Yay, the beach!" Kayori exclaimed as she took off her shoes and ran around the sand. Looking around, Sapphire quickly did the same as the two girls began running in circles. It was soon after the girls stopped and fell backwards, lying face up on the silky sand. Both laughing hard as Kayori sat up.

"Hey, remember when we were in high school?" Sapphire spoke as she stared up at the winking night sky. Kayori turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, we made up this whole weird random story," she giggled.

"Lets go to the beach, I wanna catch crabs!" both yelled and began laughing even harder. The girls continued laughing, unaware of two familiar auras nearby. Before they even stopped laughing, both girls were grabbed and still laughing while being kidnapped. Yeah, they were that weird.

**Elsewhere- Botan and Keiko**

"You think we escaped far enough?" Keiko asked as the last two girls began to slow down their running. Botan nodded as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. They then dragged themselves toward a nearby bench where the two finally got a chance to sit back.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Keiko suddenly spoke after she caught her breath. The ferry girl looked at her, smiling like usual.

"Yes?" Botan asked.

"How long?"

"I don't understand what you mean," the blue haired girl asked once more, confused. Keiko only laughed.

"I meant, how long were you pregnant before Koenma proposed."

"Oh! Um… I'm not quite sure, to be honest; Koenma and I were engaged long before Kayori's accidental walk in."

"And it's been… how long?"

"Almost a year when he did so."

"That's sweet…" the conversation continued, but soon after the two girls suffered the fate of the other girls, but Botan had a bit of a mother-to-be fit and punched her kidnapper, who ended up being her boss/husband.

**Hotel- Kayori**

It wasn't long before Kayori found herself stuck in her hotel room, her wrists tied together, due to green vines preventing her from escaping this time. The Asian girl pouted, struggling with the vines that seemed to get tighter and tighter as she continued to struggle.

"Youko, this isn't far!" she shouted, angrily. But that was stopped as she felt the breath of the silver kitsune on her exposed neck. The girl couldn't help but shiver to that and become afraid at the same time. She then felt something very fluffy wrap securely around her waist, her eyes closing and opening slowly.

"Whoever said this game was going to be fair?" came his silky reply that caused the girl to shiver more. Youko couldn't help but smirk at this; he still had his skills, "Have you forgotten? I'm Youko Kurama, the King of Bandits."

"Shut up before I cut up that pride of yours and shove it up that fucking ass while I'm at it," she hissed quietly, trying hard not to give in to that charm she was oddly attracted to, or maybe more.

"Feisty," he mumbled smoothly while nipping at her neck gently and affectionately. Kayori bit her lip, suppressing any type of noise that showed she were to give in. The silver kitsune continued however, running his claws around her sensitive skin and touching around the areas that men of all sorts were forbidden to touch unless allowed to. It was then that Kayori did what Youko wanted her to do, she moaned softly, but it was still loud enough for the kitsune to hear, due to his sensitive hearing. The sly smirk widen as he made her face him, capturing her lips into one very deep and passionate kiss that Kayori couldn't help but give in. He licked her bottom lip, basically making the hanyou girl to open her mouth slightly and allowing his tongue to explore unknown territory. This only made her moan more, but it was still quiet. She pressed on to him, finding out that he was shirtless, but that only made him attract her more and made her continue, adding more heat to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him more to the point they were fully touching and the two had no more room between them.

Due to her lack of oxygen, Kayori slowly pulled away. Her tanned face flushed but hard to see, seeing as that the room had barely a light on, just one small light on top of the dresser drawer of the hotel room. The girl still had her eyes closed, ignoring the other presence in the room that she was forced to share. Youko continued her hold her up, adjusting his head comfortably on her small shoulder, nuzzling it a few times. His ear tickled her, making the girl laugh quietly. It was then that the kitsune bandit pulled away from her, giving her one small peck and getting off the bed. The vines that prison her untangled itself and fell limp on the bed. Kayori looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, easily showing how confused she was at that moment.

"So, you aren't going to rape me?" the Asian girl asked, while rubbing her wrists. Youko sat on a chair, staring at her with his usual seldom face, his pale complexion seeming to glow. The girl blushed at this, she had to admit, and he was not to mention HOT. No, not just hot, drop dead gorgeous.

"I have to blame my counterpart of this part," he paused, "I'll let you chose. Even in this world that we're supposedly legally married, I'll have your permission first."

"Aren't you just sweet," Kayori smiled as she sat on the bed Indian style, " You're going soft, but I think I might like it."

That only made him smirk, "Hn."

"I'm hanyou, I know about youkai mating," she continued as got off the bed, actually, more like falling off the bed when she tried to sit up straight. He didn't say anything but stare at her the whole time, "I'll willingly be your mate for life, if you promise me something."

"Willingly is willingly, what is it?"

"Love me."

Kayori closed her eyes as Youko got up and gently pushed her down so she was now lying on the bed once more. He kissed her gently and passionately, but he pulled away shortly after and gave her kisses on her jaw and down toward her neck. He then began kissing and gently nipping at a special spot. Kayori bit down on her inner cheek as Youko intertwined a hand with hers, reassuring her. She squeezed it and he bit down. A gasp escaped from her as the kitsune licked the puncture wound and climbed back up to her lips, kissing her deeply once more.

And before she even knew it, Kayori found herself in happy bliss.

* * *

Short and now updated. Thank you everyone who reviews, but I want to go to bed. So um… I hope you've enjoyed it! 


End file.
